Chiyu
Chiyu (赤羽) is a Chinese Synthesizer V voicebank developed by Beijing Photek S&T Development Co., Ltd. and was released on April 30, 2019. She is part of the Medium⁵ cast. Concept A shape known as the tetrahedron appeared on Chiyu's logo. It is present in the second stroke of "赤" character in her name. In the spiritual meaning of Metatron's Cube, the tetrahedron represents fire, which influenced her design, name, and concept.https://jelila.wordpress.com/tag/spiritual-meaning-of-metatrons-cube/ In March 2019, Chiyu was revealed to be part of the Medium⁵ cast and was one of the girls who derived from a single being known as ZERO who possessed Metatron's Cube.https://www.bilibili.com/video/av42960488 She is listed as a Sagittarius. Etymology Chì (赤) means "red" or "scarlet" while yǔ (羽) means "feather", "plume", or "wing". Yǔ is also the fifth note in the Chinese pentatonic scale (la). Together, her name means "scarlet feather". Appearance Information pending. History 2017 On November 13, 2017, the head of Beijing Photek S&T Development Co., Ltd., Ddickky, noted that people seem to think that Xingchen was easy to manage because she was the company’s only VOCALOID. He mentioned that he wanted to try to "have five to take care of" to see how challenging it was to manage more characters and asked fans to "stay tuned". This seemingly hinted that there may be additional characters aside from Xingchen in the future.https://weibo.com/2182360953/FuT1Rs9Re Later that month, it was mentioned that because Beijing Photek wanted to save money to produce content, some big news would be announced at Quadimension Live Tour rather than at a separate conference. This included new merchandise, new official art, and if there was time, new games or voicebanks. It was not specified if these voicebanks were for Xingchen or for any new characters. Details about the announcement are currently unknown.https://weibo.com/5056093502/FwBfo4w3t 2018 On April 14, 2018, Ddickky mentioned that the names and designs of the fire, earth, and air characters were decided. While it was not stated what this refers to, it was possible that these characters may be part of Xingchen and Haiyi's series. On November 9, Haiyi mentioned some "younger sisters", possibly referring to the other elemental characters within the series though not explicitly confirmed.https://www.weibo.com/6460110224/H1TmoFxXr 2019 On February 1, 2019, Chiyu's name appeared in a crossfade video for Haiyi's solo album "Atlantis".https://www.bilibili.com/video/av42262256 On March 28, Ddickky posted on weibo that Chiyu, Shian, Cangqiong, two Xingchen voicebanks, and an unknown male voice were moving over to Synthesizer V.https://www.weibo.com/2182360953/Hn3f83q9L On April 9, Chiyu's silhouette was shown.https://www.weibo.com/5599743152/HoQy4C2eS Her voice was shown the next day, although she only sang in "Na"s.https://www.weibo.com/5599743152/Hp9dAtP34 Another demo was shown and written by kide.https://www.bilibili.com/video/av49054605 On April 16, it was announced that Chiyu's voicebank would be available for preorder starting on April 19.https://www.weibo.com/5056093502/HpU6BB1eS According to her product page, it was confirmed that she would release on April 30 as a digital download. It was revealed on her first demo that she was designed by Hanasa, ATDan, and Kurumimi. Her voice provider was confirmed to be 呦猫UNEKO. Update In January 2020, Ddickky confirmed that he learned about the second generation of the Synthesizer V engine in mid-2019. He wrote that it was in the works and was expected to be ready by the end of 2019, but it was pushed to around February or March 2020. He confirmed that Haiyi was the last to release for the first engine and that the next voicebank would release for the new one. In addition, he had plans to gradually update each of Beijing Photek's first engine voicebanks, and depending on the development costs, users who owned any of the four vocals would be able to receive the update for free or for a low price.https://www.weibo.com/2182360953/IqWDMgyGP * * * }} Voicebank Information Voicebank Libraries Additional Information Reputation References External links * Official Weibo * Official bilibili playlist Navigation Category:Chiyu Category:Beijing Photek S&T Development Co., Ltd. Category:Feminine Voices Category:Voicebanks Category:3rd party Category:Chinese Voicebanks